


Aomine's Contrition

by riryzha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Singer Kagami Taiga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riryzha/pseuds/riryzha
Summary: Side story from Always Coming Back (Aomine's part)- AoKaga - "Iya, Taiga. Akan kubayar dalam 6 bulan lagi harga dari luka yang telah aku gores kepadamu." - "Kau telah melepas apa yang kau dulu perjuangkan, Daiki. Bagaimana caramu untuk mengambilnya kembali?" - "Kau bisa menembakku di tempat kalau sampai aku mengulanginya."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doumo~
> 
> Apa kabar semua?
> 
> Semoga sehat selalu di cuaca yang hujan seperti ini.
> 
> Betewe sebenernya gak ada yang minta side story ini. But sepertinya pintu hatiku terketuk dan terbuka begitu saja begitu mendengar lagu-lagu pembangkit imajinasiku *eheheh
> 
> Actually aku pengen ngepos ini pagi-pagi. Tapi berhubung mati lampu dan sinyal bapuknya mantap surantap *eaa , walhasil di undur jadi baru sekarang.
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Oh ya, bagi kalian yang pengen tau urutan lagu apa aja yang ada di fict ini bisa di lihat pada list di bawah ini. Selamat mencari di youtube dan semoga kalian menyukainya!
> 
> -One Ok Rock :
> 
> Liar
> 
> The Beginning
> 
> Heartache (Studio Jam Session) – di saranin sih yang ini biar lebih baper :v
> 
> Last Dance
> 
> Fight The Night
> 
> Taking Off
> 
> Cry Out
> 
> -Dan yang paling kalian hafal terakhir adalah ULTIMATE ZONE! Woohoo~
> 
> .
> 
> Sangat amat di sarankan untuk kalian mendengar lagu di atas sambil membaca cerita ini. *wink
> 
> .
> 
> Oke, sepertinya sampai di sini aja cuap-cuapku. Mohon dimaafkan kalau lagi-lagi ada yang kurang berkenan dari saya. *Kok kayanya kenal ya kalimat ini biasa nemu di mana.
> 
> See ya Next Time~

 

 

 

 

"Hey, apa kau sudah dengar lagu 'LIAR' ?"

Seseorang menggerutu dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut kalau saja ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari perempuan di belakangnya.

"Lagu milik _Tiger_ , bukan? Tentu saja! Lagu itu hampir mirip dengan kisah percintaanku!"

Langkah kakinya berhenti, namun badannya tidak berbalik. Dipasang baik- baik telinganya untuk mendengarkan ucapan perempuan di belakangnya.

"' _Hey Liar, Hey Liar_

_What do you think of living without me?_

_Nee Liar, Oh yea Liar_

_Todomaru koto wa muimi?'_ Maksudmu bagian yang itu?"

"Benar sekali! Karenanya aku jadi berfikir tentang Kaoru. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Perempuan itu merenung.

"Oh ayolah! Untuk apa memikirkan pembohong macam dia! Masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana." Perempuan di sebelahnya menyikut pelan temannya tersebut.

Mereka tidak menyadari suara nafas tercekat tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk karena terlalu sibuk berbincang.

"Seperti _Tiger_ maksudmu?"

"Teruslah bermimpi Natsuko!" Keduanya tertawa sebentar sebelum mereka melihat ke arah laki-laki berjaket tipis yang berlari keluar dan membanting pintu café.

.  
.

.  
.

.

"Selamat datang di Toko Musik _Tokyo Vibe_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang perempuan dari balik meja kasir menyambut laki-laki yang baru saja menutup pintu toko. Dengan menggunakan seragam, yakni kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan logo toko menempel di kantung kemeja serta tulisan _'Tokyo Vibe'_ di belakang kemejanya dengan celana jeans; perempuan itu memberikan senyum ramah kepada laki-laki yang tengah meracau sendiri.

"Maaf? Lagu apa yang sedang Anda cari?"

Tanya perempuan dengan umur sekitar 18 – 20 tahun tersebut sambil memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Aku mau semua album _Tiger_." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Perempuan tersebut langsung menunjukkan senyum cerah dan memanggil karyawan lainnya yang baru saja selesai merapikan rak album di pojok ruangan.

"Kaoru!"

"Ada apa, Sasa?" Ujar laki-laki yang memiliki rambut _orange_ tersebut sambil melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Tolong carikan semua album milik _Tiger_!" Ujar Sasa bersemangat.

" _Tiger_ lagi?" Kaoru memijat keningnya pelan kemudian mengacak-acak surainya frustasi.

"Oh ayolah, Kaoru! Pelanggan kita menunggu." Sasa menatapnya memohon.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sosok Kaoru kemudian hilang ketika ia melewati pintu besar berwarna biru metalik.

"Maafkan dia ya! Dia begitu karena merasa tersindir dengan album terakhir _Tiger_. Kekasihnya memutuskannya beberapa waktu lalu karena ia sering kali berbohong, sama persis dengan lagu milik _Tiger_ yang berjudul 'LIAR'. Eh, kenapa aku malah membicarakan orang lain?! _Sumimasen!_ " Perempuan itu meracau tidak jelas sambil membungkukkan badan. Sementara lawan bicaranya diam tak berusaha menanggapi.

"Apa Anda mau mendengarkan satu atau dua lagu dulu seraya menunggu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sebelah sini." Sasa berjalan menuju meja dengan layar LCD yang menempel dengan rak album. Diketiknya beberapa huruf pada layar sambil memberikan headphone kepada laki-laki tersebut.

"Selamat mendengarkan."

Suara perempuan itu nyaris tak terdengar ketika alunan musik mulai mengalir ke indra pendengarannya.

_**Just give me a reason** _

_**To keep my heart beating** _

_**Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms** _

_**As the world falls apart around us** _

_**All we can do is hold on, hold on** _

_**Take my hand** _

_**And bring me back** _

_**I'll risk everything if it's for you** _

_**A whisper into the night** _

_**Telling me it's not my time and don't give up** _

_**I've never stood up before this time** _

_**Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai** _

_._

_._

" _Daiki, ayo pegang tanganku!"_

" _Hah?! Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau nanti ada gosip bahwa kita gay! Belum lagi kau itu penyanyi baru naik daun, Baka! Dan aku juga harus menjaga reputasiku untuk bisa masuk akademi!"_

" _Tapi Daiki-"_

" _Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang setelah ini."_

_Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Kagami di belakang. Tidak mendengar sedikitpun ucapan Kagami._

" _Tapi Daiki, aku sudah bicara ke media bahwa aku gay dan mereka menerima keadaanku walau butuh waktu beberapa bulan."_

_._

_._

_**So stand up, stand up** _

_**Just gotta keep it** _

_**I wanna wake up wake up** _

_**Just tell me how I can** _

_**Never give up** _

_**Kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai** _

_**Just tell me why baby** _

_**They might call me crazy** _

_**For saying I'll fight until there is no more** _

_**Urei wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou** _

_**Blinded, I can't see the end** _

_**So where do I begin?** _

_._

_._

" _Taiga, are you sure?"_

" _Yeah. I believe I still have a chance, Tatsuya."_

" _Jangan terlalu berharap, Taiga."_

" _Akashi-kun benar, Taiga-kun."_

" _Lebih baik Taiga-cchi menyerah saja-ssu! Aku sedih melihatmu begini."_

" _Aku baik-baik saja, guys."_

" _Kalian itu bicara apa? Dan ada apa dengan Taiga? Dia sakit?"_

_Aomine yang baru datang ke tempat teman – temannya berkumpul dengan nampan berisi beberapa teriyaki burger dan segelas cocacola, mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Kagami._

" _Iya."_

" _Tadi tidak sengaja terkilir saat dikejar beberapa fans." Kagami menatap Kise tajam._

" _Cantik tidak? Berapa ukuran dadanya? Ah, man! Kau dapat nomor teleponnya kan? Nanti aku minta." Aomine melahap burgernya dengan nikmat. Tidak menyadari tatapan kecewa teman-temannya dan senyum kecut di wajah Kagami._

' _Bukannya mengkhawatirkan Kagami, ia malah memikirkan wanita lain.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**AOMINE's CONTRITION**

© riryzha

**CHARACTERS**

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**SONGS Belong to**

One Ok Rock

-Side Story from 'Always Coming Back'-

* * *

 

 

  


Segera dipacunya mobil hasil menabungnya bersama Kagami dulu menuju apartemen yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dihuninya karena terlalu sering lembur di kantor. Mencengkram erat stir mobil, Aomine terisak dan membiarkan air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

_._

_._

_**So they say that time** _

_**Takes away the pain** _

_**But I'm still the same oh yeah** _

_**And they say that I** _

_**Will find another you** _

_**That can't be true oh** _

_**Why didn't I realize?** _

_**Why did I tell lies?** _

_**Yeah I wish that I could do it again** _

_**ooh Turnin' back the time** _

_**Back when you were mine (all mine)** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa, Namida e to kawari oh baby** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa, Omoide ni kawaru** _

_**I miss you** _

_**Boku no kokoro o Yuitsu mitashite satte yuku Kimi ga** _

_**Boku no kokoro ni Yuitsu furerareru koto ga dekita Kimi wa** _

_**Oh baby** _

_**Mou inai yo mou nanimo nai yo** _

_**Yeah I wish that I could do it again** _

_**ooh Turnin' back the time** _

_**Back when you were mine (all mine)** _

_**It's so hard to forget** _

_**Kataku musunda sono musubime wa** _

_**Yeah, It's so hard to forget** _

_**Tsuyoku hikeba hiku hodo ni** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa, Namida e to kawari oh baby** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**So this is heartache?** _

_**Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa, Omoide ni kawaru** _

_**I miss you** _

_**I miss you** _

_**I miss you** _

Aomine memutar lagu dengan judul ' _Heartache'_ selama beberapa kali di dalam rumahnya. Didekapnya bantal sofa erat. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan kelembutan, aroma _spicy_ bercampur apel, dan kehangatan darinya. Berharap bisa menjadikannya teman menumpahkan segala suka dan duka. Walau sesungguhnya alam bawah sadarnya berharap yang didekapnya saat ini adalah Kagami. Kagami. Kagami. Dan Kagami Taiga.

Memandang dvd yang berkedap – kedip dengan wajah kesakitan, Aomine beranjak dari sofa dan mematikan DVD, mengeluarkan kepingan CD dengan gambar Kagami yang sedang memandang langit senja, membelakangi kamera yang memotretnya.

Dan lagi-lagi butiran air mata menetes jatuh ke karpet yang diinjak Aomine.

"Taiga…"

Aomine segera berlari menuju ruangan yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk apartemen. Ruangan tempat Kagami beristirahat saat Aomine sedang asyik dengan perempuan lain. Fakta yang selalu mengingatkan Aomine betapa kejamnya ia pada Kagami selama ini. Pengingat bagi Aomine betapa dingin dan tanpa hati ia memperlakukan Taiga-nya setelah setahun mereka bersama.

Dengan kasar diambilnya kemeja yang tergantung di dalam lemari pakaian yang berada di sudut kamar, meremasnya dalam pelukan dan membawanya ke atas kasur. Kemudian Aomine menghirup dalam-dalam aroma spicy dan apel yang menempel di kemeja dan selimut. Aroma parfum milik Kagami yang dibelinya dengan susah payah.

"Tai… Taiga… * _Choke_ * Aku sudah menyadarinya sekarang."

Aomine menggigit bibirnya kuat, membuat darah sedikit mengalir dari sana.

"Kembalilah sekarang." Lirihnya.

"Taiga…"

"Kembali padaku!"

Aomine berteriak histeris di dalam kamar. Menendang, menarik-narik rambutnya, mengumpat hingga akhirnya ia menangis dalam tidur.

Tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang telah mengawasinya sejak ia datang ke apartemen.

 

 

-Aomine's Contrition-

 

 

"Dai- _chan_ …" Ujar Momoi lirih sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari kedua buah matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka hanya butuh dua bulan untuk membuatnya hancur seperti itu- _ssu_." Kise mengeratkan genggamannya yang dibalas oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko menatap layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya, Tetsuya. Ia baru merasakannya sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Taiga- _nii_? Ia bahkan harus menahannya dan menumpahkan lewat lagu selama beberapa tahun. Lagu yang bahkan baru Daiki dengar sekarang." Akashi mendengus dari seberang telepon.

"Sei!" Furihata Kouki, kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou, segera mengambil _smartphone_ milik sang kekasih dan menatap layar.

"Maafkan dia ya! Sei- _kun_ masih sensitif dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Taiga- _kun_."

"Tidak apa Furihata- _kun_. Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama." Jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu apa kabarnya Taiga- _kun_?" Tanya Momoi.

"Masaomi- _san_ sedang 'menghukum'-nya untuk ikut rapat." Furihata tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah ia dapat mengalihkan fikirannya sejenak- _ssu_." Kise berkomentar yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Furihata.

"Kouki, kalau sudah selesai segera turun. Ada rapat yang menanti kita." Suara Akashi terdengar jauh dari telepon.

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu ya, Kuroko- _kun_. Kise- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_. Lain kali akan kuhubungi lewat telepon genggamku. _Jaa ne~_ " Gambar Furihata berganti dengan layar hitam. Menandakan _videocall_ telah berakhir.

"Semoga saja Aomine- _kun_ masih bisa bertahan setidaknya selama sepuluh bulan lagi." Momoi dan Kise mengiyakan dalam hati.

 

 

-Aomine's Contrition-

 

 

_**It started out as any other story** _

_**then the words begin to fade away** _

_**Oh, your smile used to make me smile** _

_**but lately I don't feel that way.** _

_**Try to remember what brought us together** _

_**and to forget what's driven us apart.** _

_**You know we can't wait here forever** _

_**just making time and going nowhere.** _

_**Is this our last dance?** _

_**Can we take another chance** _

_**to be alone together still?** _

_._

_._

" _Kau sepertinya sedang bahagia, Daiki?" Kagami menghampiri Aomine yang sedang membaca majalah basket bulan ini dengan wajah berseri. Kagami mendudukkan diri di sebelah Aomine lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine. Bersandar pada tubuh Aomine._

" _Kau berat, Taiga." Ujar Aomine tanpa berniat menjauhi tubuh kekasihnya itu._

" _Haha, tapi aku beneran serius bertanya loh. Kamu kenapa?" Kagami melirik Aomine._

" _Kau ingat teman kantorku Naomi?" Kagami mengangguk._

" _Yang satu ruangan denganmu, bukan?"_

" _Iya. Dia mengajakku kencan minggu ini." Senyum bahagia terkembang di bibir Aomine. Berkebalikan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Kagami untuk melukis bibirnya._

" _Good for you, eh Daiki?"_

" _Tentu saja Taiga. Do'akan saja semua berjalan lancar." Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami lalu berdiri dari sofa._

" _Aku ke kamar sebentar. Mau mengirim pesan untuk Naomi." Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Kagami dengan mata yang mulai berair._

" _Padahal aku sudah susah payah mencari waktu senggang dan tiket ke wahana bermain untuk minggu ini."_

_._

_._

_**Are we wasting time** _

_**chasing dreams not yours or mine?** _

_**Care for you, I always will.** _

.

.

"Tidak, Taiga. Kau tidak membuang waktu untuk mimpimu. Aku saja yang melupakan mimpi awal 'kita'."

.

.

_**But there's no looking back.** _

_**And no more need to cry.** _

_**No more need to cry.** _

_**No more need to cry.** _

.

.

"Jangan menangis, Taiga. Lagi pula aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau tangisi."

.

.

_**Is this all we have?** _

_**Should we walk away at last** _

_**to be alone together still?** _

_**Are we wasting time** _

_**chasing dreams not yours or mine?** _

_**Care for you, I always will.** _

_**You know I always will.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

"Aomine, bisa kau kecilkan sedikit _volume_ lagunya?"

Imayoshi Shoichi datang ke ruang kerja Aomine tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, _sorry_ Imayoshi- _san_." Aomine menurunkan suara lagu beberapa desibel yang bersumber dari laptopnya dan kembali berkutat dengan artikel di layar. Sama sekali tidak menoleh bahkan melirik ke arah Imayoshi.

Imayoshi menghembuskan nafas lelah dan duduk di kursi empuk yang berada di depan meja Aomine.

"Aku bisa bantu kau mencari Kagami."

Suara ketikan _keypad_ pada laptopnya terhenti.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Imayoshi." Aomine menaikkan sedikit _volume_ lagu yang didengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Imayoshi berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggelengkan kepala begitu lirik lagu selanjutnya yang diputar mulai terdengar.

_**Here comes the rain** _

_**So many scars never fade** _

_**This is the price of war** _

_**And we've paid with time** _

_**We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say (Whatever it takes)** _

_**Fight fight till your fears they go away** _

_**The light is gone and we know once more** _

_**We'll fight fight till we see another day** _

_**Let's move along, it's late** _

_**The sun will rise once again** _

_**This field is lined with the brave** _

_**Souls in relief** _

_**We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say (Whatever it takes)** _

_._

_._

"Iya, Taiga. Akan kubayar dalam 6 bulan lagi harga dari luka yang telah aku gores kepadamu."

 

 

-Aomine's Contrition-

 

 

Hampir saja Aomine membanting _ponsel_ nya ke jalan raya saat membaca artikel tentang desas-desus hilangnya _Tiger_ dari sebuah laman _web_ yang setelah di cek ulang hanyalah celotehan seorang _fans_ di _blog_ nya.

"Menikah dengan Aktor Amerika katanya?" Aomine mendengus sebal.

Dimasukkannya _ponsel_ biru tuanya ke dalam saku jaket jeansnya dan keluar dari mobil.

Aomine berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sebuah rumah yang berada di daerah perbukitan.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_. Ah, akhirnya kau pulang juga, nak." Suara lembut dan pelukan hangat menyambut Aomine yang baru selesai melepas sepatunya.

"Iya bu. Aku rindu masakan Ibu." Aomine membalas pelukan Ibunya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa membawa Taiga- _kun_ kemari. Kudengar ia tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Iya bu. Taiga ada urusan mendadak dan rahasia."

Keduanya berjalan menuju halaman dan duduk di _gazebo_ belakang rumah.

"Ibu sedang mendengarkan apa?" Aomine baru menyadari adanya _earphone_ yang terpasang pada telinga sebelah kiri Ibunya.

"Lagu-lagu milik Taiga- _kun_. Ternyata di setiap album setidaknya ada satu dua lagu dengan tema yang cukup _mellow_." Sesekali mata Ibu Aomine terpejam. Seperti sedang menghayati lirik yang dinyanyikan Kagami.

"Ibu tahu semua lagu Taiga?" Salah satu alis Aomine terangkat.

"Tentu. Kalau saja Ayahmu tidak melarang Ibu pergi, Ibu pasti hadir di konser terakhirnya waktu itu." Ibu Aomine terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya, mau makan sekarang?"

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku sangat lapar." Aomine mengangguk seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Tentu saja kau kelaparan. Lihat sekurus apa dirimu. Siapa yang memberimu makan selama delapan bulan terakhir ini selama tidak ada Taiga- _kun_? Aku yakin kau hanya makan makanan cepat saji selama itu." Ibu Aomine mendelik. Yang hanya dibalas senyum kikuk oleh Aomine.

"Yasudah. Ibu menyiapkan makanan dulu. Tolong titip _ponsel_ Ibu." Ibu Aomine menyerahkan _ponsel_ beserta _earphone_ miliknya kepada Aomine dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ibu lupa mematikan lagu?" Aomine hanya bisa menggeleng heran ketika mendengar sayup-sayup suara gitar dari _earphone_ di tangannya dan hendak mematikan lagu di _ponsel_ tersebut sebelum melihat layar _ponsel_ yang ternyata menyala.

"Ibu nonton _youtube_? Astaga, dasar Ibu gaul." Senyum Aomine lenyap saat membaca tulisan pada layar.

_**Realizing, everything I love is slowly killing me** _

_**I know I know** _

_**We're taking off together** _

_**Even though we always crash and burn** _

_**Tonight you and I will fall from the sky** _

_**Drag me all the way to hell** _

_**Cause I'm never gonna let it go** _

" _Never gonna let it go, huh?_ " Gumamnya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya akan malam terakhir ia melihat Kagami terputar ulang dalam otaknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pergi? Pasti karena kau lelah dengan semua kelakuanku. Benar kan, Taiga?" Dan air yang tak dapat terbendung lagi itu pun mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sementara dari kejauhan Ibu Aomine hanya bisa memandang punggung putra semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kau telah melepas apa yang kau dulu perjuangkan, Daiki. Bagaimana caramu untuk mengambilnya kembali?"

 

 

-Aomine's Contrition-

 

 

Aomine mengambil langkah cepat melewati kerumunan manusia yang berada dalam restoran cepat saji favorit mereka. Tidak ada yang berani menghalangi atau bahkan menegur begitu melihat seragam polisi yang dikenakannya beserta pistol dan borgol yang bertengger di ikat pinggang bagian belakangnya. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan polisi tersebut mengambil tempat duduk di depan pria manis dengan surai biru muda. Mengasumsikan kemungkinan besar mereka ada urusan penting.

"Yo, Tetsu."

Aomine menyapa Kuroko yang sedang meminum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya.

" _Doumo_ , Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko menatap Aomine yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tidak memesan dulu?"

"Aku butuh informasi, bukan makanan." Jawabnya tegas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" _So eager, aren't we?_ " Tanyanya sambil tersenyum karena dalam melihat jelas jawaban yang akan diberikan Aomine kepada Taiga-nya dari mata biru sedalam samudera tersebut.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk mencari jawaban atas semuanya. Jadi sekarang giliran Taiga yang menepati janji untuk bertemu dan membicarakan keputusan akhir dari hubungan kami."

Kuroko lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Aomine yang segera diambil tanpa hitungan detik. Setelah membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut selama beberapa saat, Aomine segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar restoran cepat saji tersebut tanpa lupa berterima kasih kepada Kuroko.

" _Sankyu_ , Tetsu."

"Tolong jangan sakiti Taiga- _kun_ lagi, Aomine- _kun_."

Walau Kuroko hanya berbicara pelan, tapi Aomine seolah dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama lagi."

Aomine menjawab perkataan Kuroko walau ia tahu Kuroko tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Terutama dengan posisinya yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin serta radio. Yang secara kebetulan atau tidak, yang seolah-olah penyiarnya satu pemikiran dengan Aomine atau bagaimana, memutar sebuah lagu berjudul ' _Cry Out_ '.

"Sekarang aku akan berteriak padamu tentang perasaanku, Taiga. Tunggu saja."

_._

_._

_**Cry out** _

_**Will you tell me now** _

_**So it's everyone changing** _

_**Never be the same** _

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah** _

_**Cry out** _

_**Oh I'm burning out** _

_**Can't you hear the sound?** _

_**(Voices all around)** _

_**(Cuz we're going down)** _

_**Subetega uraharana boku no** _

_**yowami o tsukamou to shitemo** _

_**sarani kataku tozashite miseruno** _

_**Soredemo gouin'na kimi wa nanika o chiratsuka sete misete** _

_**atakamo heizen o yosou no** _

_**But I don't know what to call it** _

_**When I know I don't care anymore** _

_**In the end I know we'll all be gone** _

_._

_._

Harusnya Aomine tidak kaget ketika mendapati Akashi Seijuurou telah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang.

"Daiki…"

"Hai Akashi. _Hisashiburi_." Tangan Aomine sedikit berkeringat.

"Cukup basa-basinya Daiki. Jangan sampai aku turun tangan lagi. Kau harus bersyukur Taiga melindungimu waktu itu. Kalau tidak tubuhmu tidak akan pernah ditemukan siapapun." Aomine meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia tahu betul Akashi tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau bisa menembakku di tempat kalau sampai aku mengulanginya."

"Baik. Aku pegang kata-katamu. Kau bisa ke kebun di belakang rumah. Kebetulan Taiga- _nii_ disuruh berkebun oleh nenek."

Tanpa perlu diucap dua kalipun Aomine segera berlari menuju belakang kediaman Akashi. Akashi sendiri melangkah dengan santai masuk kedalam rumah. Membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan ini berdua.

.

.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat punggung Taiga-nya yang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya. Dapat didengarnya Taiga-nya sedang bersenandung. Senandung lagu yang sangat dikenalnya. Lirik lagu yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Lagu bagaimana awal mereka mulai menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain. Dan lagu yang mereka buat berdua.

**Eien ni tsuzuki sou ni / taimu rimitto mo wasurete**

**Jounetsu ga kakemeguru kooto**

**Kecchaku wa mada shiranai / shouri dake shinjiteru n da**

**Saigo made akirameru na**

**Hibana chirasu / Light & Light**

Aomine tersenyum bahkan hampir menitikan air mata saat berjingkat mendekati Kagami yang sekarang menjadi seorang Akashi. Begitu dirinya berdiri tepat di belakang Taiga-nya, segera didorongnya tubuh satu-satunya belahan jiwanya, _partner_ hidupnya, dan seluruh nafasnya. Diraihnya kedua tangan yang tertutupi sarung tangan yang ternoda tanah, lalu dipegangnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain meraih borgol dan membukanya, mengaitkan kedua tangan Taiga-nya dengan borgol tersebut layaknya adegan-adegan penangkapan seorang penjahat. Membuat pergerakan sang penjahat terkunci.

Dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar menahan tawa bahagia, Aomine merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Taiga-nya yang sepertinya tahu bahwa yang ada di belakangnya adalah Aomine. Buktinya sejak awal tidak ada perlawanan dari Akashi Taiga.

"Apa kesalahanku, _Officer Aomine_?" Tanya Taiga seraya terkekeh geli.

"Kesalahanmu ialah membuatku menunggu seperti orang gila, _Aomine Taiga~_ "

.

.

_Omake_ :

"Baiklah, sekarang bisakah kau bantu aku berdiri?"

"Baik Tuan Putri." Taiga memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Wha_ -" Ia terlonjak kaget saat tubuhnya diangkat bagai karung beras dari kebun belakang hingga kemudian didudukkan pada salah satu kursi yang ada di _gazebo_.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu juga Aho." Taiga mencibir sementara Aomine hanya terkekeh.

Taiga mau saja tetap diam sambil memandang laki-laki di hadapannya yang tersenyum bahagia kalau ia tidak ingat tugas berkebunnya belum selesai.

"Aho, sepertinya kau bisa melepaskan borgol ini sekarang. Aku masih belum selesai berkebun." Taiga berdiri dan berbalik, menyodorkan tangannya yang diborgol kepada Aomine.

"Baiklah. Walau aku masih ingin melihatmu diborgol. Kau tahu, kau terlihat seksi kalau begini." Aomine meremas pantat Taiga sambil mengambil kunci di sakunya dengan tangan lainnya.

"Aho!" Taiga bersemu merah.

"Masih lama tidak? Pergelangan tanganku mulai sakit nih."

"Sebentar Taiga. Sepertinya aku meletakkannya di sini." Aomine memeriksa seluruh saku kemeja dan celananya.

"Aho?"

" _Shit_! Sepertinya aku menjatuhkan kuncinya."

"AHOMINE DAIKI! CEPAT TEMUKAN KUNCINYA ATAU KAU MATI!"

-FIN-


End file.
